Pason
' Pason' (Pa/tricia and'' Ja/'son') is the pairing of Patricia Williamson and Jason Winkler in House of Anubis. Jason used to help Patricia help find Joy until he went to visit Victor. Now, he's part of the Secret Society, because he has a degenerative disease and is slowly dying. This is the popular ship with Jason, rivaling Amson ('Am'/ber and Ja/'son'). Despite everything, Jason still seems to care for Patricia. Click here for the Pason Gallery. Pason Moments Season 1 Hints House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Patricia tells Jason about Joy's disappearance. *She tells him that they erased her from the school photograph. *She says that the teachers and police are in on it. *She swears to him. *Jason believes her. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Jason goes to see Patricia *Patricia tells him the man isn't in her head *Jason tells her that no one saw him *She tells him the police are in on it *She said that yesterday he believed her. *Jason says he believes her. *She calls him a liar. *Jason says he is worried about her. *Jason says to describe the man to him. *He promises he will try to get some answers. *Patricia tells him the man is real. *Jason shows Patricia the back of Joy's phone. *Jason says they need more proof. *Patricia tells him they removed Joy from the photo. *Jason notices Joy's hand in the photo and Patricia says that finally someone believes her. *Jason says he needs to dig a little further. *He says to be patient and that he will get to the bottom of this. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Jason got the picture for Patricia. *She thanks him. *He comes out of the principle's office with no luck. *He says he didn't have any luck so he's going to talk to Victor. *He went to talk to Victor and came out changed. *She tries to get his attention but it doesn't work. *She calls him Jason. House of Risks / House of Thieves *When Patricia leaves to go find Joy, she thrusts her prop into Jason's hand instead of Fabian's or Nina's. *After she leaves, Jason goes after her saying, "Patricia!" House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *He takes Patricia's bag and is about to search it. *Jason is worried about the kids being locked in the history class with Rufus Zeno. Secret Scene *Jason is glad to see Patricia. *Patricia wishes she could say the same. *Patricia asks Jason why he is on the dark side and why did he need immortality. *He hints that he might die... *He's sorry for letting her down. *Jason says he's glad Patricia's okay. *When he's finished talking he stares at her and watches her walk away. Pason Videos Video:Pason(Patricia and Jason)(House of Anubis) - Save Me Video:Patricia and Jason Winkler(Pason)(House of Anubis) - Catch Me Video:Patricia and Jason- Harder to Breathe Pason Fanfiction 'Forbidden Love- By Rachim﻿''' Category:Minor Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairing Videos Category:Pairings Category:Fanon Pairings Category:Pairing Fanfictions